


Who is who?

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Star Trek into darkness.....a bit different [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if multi-verses exits? What if someone suddenly meet their other self or a role they had played in a film?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is who?

**Author's Note:**

> There would be differences from the original STID....mostly in Kahn’s background story. It belongs to my other stories about Khan...especially about the “Buzzers”....which are borrowed from Enders Game (the “Summers”)....Parts of the dialogs are from STID. Sorry if there is any grammatical mistakes or other language mistakes. English is not my native tongue or should I rather say “native pen”? I would so much appreciate feed-back. And of course: I have only borrowed the characters from Star Trek and Benedict Cumberbatch (and his wife Sophie). I have not posted any of my other stories yet. Maybe I will if I dare ;-)

**Who is who?**

The actor Benedict Cumberbatch – or Ben – was driving his motorbike through the streets of London. A bit risky – as he said: "The Grim Reaper lurks around every street corner in London when you are driving a motorcycle, somehow you get invisible!"

It was raining and the darkness has surprised him a bit. He had been filming scenes of the 10th episode of Sherlock and had been contacted from Hollywood about a return as Khan in the next Star Trek movie. It could be fun. But now he was on his way home to wife and son and maybe it ought to be one of his last rides on the bike. Sophie had asked him. She thought it was too dangerous  and he respected that...

Ouww...his head...throbbing. What had happened? His last thoughts had been about giving up his bike and then? A crash? No, even though his whole body was aching and especially his head, it didn’t feel as if he was injured, just a normal headache and it didn’t smell like hospital. He could feel that he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes carefully.....ouch...the sharp light went into his eyes like daggers. He opened them carefully one more time, it really did hurt, but he could see: white and curved black lines. It seemed somewhat strange and yet familiar. He was apparently lying looking against the wall(?) but where? He didn’t feel any alarming pain, except in his eyes but his body felt heavy as stone, just lying a bit more, before he would bother turning around to find out where he was.

A hand on his shoulder - a voice - strange familiar: ”Who the hell are you...and why are you here?!”

Benedict turned around - and saw......himself! Or rather one of his roles.

”Khan?” he whispered: ”What the hell?”

The other man looked at him, eyes nearly closed and his nose wrinkled: “Who the hell are you? Has Marcus made clones of me?”

“Just give me a minute and don’t kill me in the meantime. I’ve got a splitting headache and can’t think straight and I’m not a clone....” said Benedict and tried to sit up.

Khan reached out his hand to help him and asked: “You realize that you are in mortal danger being in the same room as a deadly terrorist?”

But Ben could hear a tone of amusement in the voice - his own voice - strange! He looked down. He was wearing his Khan costume: gray trousers, black boots, black blouse. Ben put his head into his hands: ”It’s so weird and fucked up - and I don’t expect you to believe me. But before I talk.."(he had to remember the film, if he actually was in the middle of it and exactly where in the film were they?)

He looked up: “Are you the augment Khan Noonien Singh and have you just surrendered on Q’ono’S when you found out, that your people were on board this ship, hidden in the torpedoes?”

Khan looked angrily at him and took a step forward and grabbed his arm: “What the hell do you know about that....?”

Ben: “I said..please don’t kill me - it hurts like hell. I’m only a human. You are hurting me!”

Khan: “How can you be “only human” when you look exactly like me? Even your eyes are the same – and yes -  they’ve just put me in this cell. I was on the...hm....loo....even augments need that and when I came back in here, you were lying on the couch. How the hell did you get in here?"

“If they just put you in here, there should be time enough to tell you. The truth is just so weird - I’ll just have to be sure: Your name is Kahn Noonien Singh.....you are an augment: stronger, more intelligent, with nano-robots in your blood. Please let me continue..”, Ben held his hand up: “We don’t have that much time. Admiral Marcus is on his way and this ship can’t flee, because Marcus has partly destroyed the warp-core and of course the Vengeance can catch up during warp - a feature you have invented. In my world this is all together a film, a movie. I’m playing a role - I play you - and if you don’t listen, we’ll probably end up dead all together or at least you, or you’ll be frozen again and left to the mercy of the Starfleet, together with the remaining 72 of your people!”

Khan looked at Ben and sat down besides him: “I’m listening!”

Ben: “I’m a British actor – Benedict Cumberbatch – from the year 2015 and I have played a few roles, where I’ve been the smart guy: Hawking and Sherlock Holmes among others. It doesn’t indicate that I’m super intelligent, but I’m not exactly stupid either and the real Hawking told me about multi-verses – different universes lying close to another. That could be the explanation. If you want to manage this mess, you have to be honest to the captain and to commander Spock. You have to show them the scars on your back.."

Khan looked at him in shock: “How the hell do you know?”

Ben: "I played you and of course the background story is a part of the role too. Marcus used you in more than one way, didn’t he?"

"He did...did you play that too?"

"Thanks heaven no, but on the other side. I have played a beaten up person in Little Favour, so in film it’s just a question of makeup“

“Continue”

They sat and talked for a while and Ben had a thought. He looked exactly like Khan, but would he do that in all aspects? He went to the loo and came back smiling.

Khan: “What!?”

“Well my role and make-up didn’t reach below the clothes. Inside the costume I’m still me....hm....regarding my private parts, and therefore I can prove, that we two are different"

"In what ways?"

“I have my own scars, no flogged backside and the hair on my body shows my true hair color: auburn"

Khan smiled: "Your hair is dyed?"

Ben: "Yeah.... and my curls are straightened."

"And you are not an augment?"

"Nope  - no 52 chromosomes in me. I had to exercise very hard to gain just a little muscle, when I was going to be "Khan". I’ve always been sinew and for my role as Sherlock Holmes I had to lose a lot of weight again and the muscles disappeared, rather a shame. They looked good on me” he smiled: “Now they are back...nice...”

“How can you be sure you are not an augment in this reality?”

“I certainly don’t feel that intelligent or strong enough to be that, I can assure you!"

They discussed their plans, what to do when Kirk and Bones and Spock would arrive: Benedict would hide in the loo and when Bones would ask for a blood sample, Benedict would come forth and say: “You better take one from me too”

“Don’t you think they might shoot us?” asked Khan: "Not that it would harm me...but you!"

“As I remember, they don’t have phasers with them and I better remember the movie right!”

Then Bones arrived together with Spock and Kirk and of course they jumped as they saw Benedict: “Can you multiply yourself?!”

Khan: "Oh..let me introduce me or rather an actor playing me. He is from another universe and is quite harmless. He is a human just like you and don’t ask us how he ended here. We don’t know. My name is not John Harrison but Khan - Khan Noonien Singh - and yeah I know it is and Asian name and he is a British actor: Benedict Cumberbatch!"

Bones asked for a blood sample from Khan and he put his arm through the hole in the glass wall. Bones had sent for another blood sampler and Benedict gave blood too.

Kahn asked: "But why aren’t we moving captain...an unexpected malfunction? Perhaps in the warp core. Made to let you be stranded right on the edge on the Klingon-space?"

Bones: "How the hell do you know about that?"

Kirk: "Bones!"

Khan: "That is what I would have expected from Admiral Marcus!"

Ben: "And saying so in the manuscript in my movie: Marcus thawed Khan, called him "John Harrison" and forced him to work for him in the facilities in London. Making weapons for the war against the Klingon Empire. A war that Marcus wanted"

Khan closed his eyes and explained: “He forced me to cooperate....he tortured me. Even though I’m stronger, more agile, faster than you and in some aspect more intelligent being an augment, it doesn’t mean that I’m indestructible. I bleed as well, and there is nothing I wouldn’t do to insure the safety of my crew, they are my family, and there is nothing, I wouldn’t do or tolerate or endure to grant their safety!"

He turned his back to them, lifted up his blouse and showed them his back: “I heal well so you can imagine the amount of injuries that still can be seen after more than half a year. Then Marcus threatened to thaw others and continue on them. I was forced to obey”

Kirk: "He is lying...They both are!"

And they turned around.

Kahn: “Ignore me and my informations and you will get everyone on this ship killed! Ben has got valuable information too”

Kirk went around: “Let me explain what is happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you and the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it! So.shut.your.mouth! And your twin can go to hell together with you!”

Benedict: "I am sorry to inform you Captain, but only a few in that daystrom-room were innocent. It was a part of a much bigger plan, orchestrated by Admiral Marcus. A plan about militarizing the Star-fleet and start a war against the Klingons. You are the bait! Why do you think he allowed you to go after John Harrison - against all rules? Why should you fire 72 torpedoes against one single man?"

Kirk: "I still don’t believe you!"

Kahn: "Why didn’t you kill me?"

Kirk: "We all make mistakes!"

Khan: "No...I think there behind all your rage lies a conscience and remember: I had you targeted at least 3 times during that attack, but you weren’t the one I wanted to get at. Your Pike was a great man, but he didn’t do anything to stop Marcus. He knew there was a man held captured in London; that that man was forced to help and he did nothing! Did I raise my hands against you as you beat me on Q’ono’S?"

Kirk: "You are making this up!"

Khan: "Why should I? You can separate us and we will still tell the same story. You seem to have a conscience. Send someone to have a look at coordinates: 23.17.46.11 A place not so far from earth. Then you’ll know why I acted as I did."

Ben: "Maybe you should contact Scotty. He is in a bar. With Keenser. Drunk as a lord. Tell him to sneak on board"

Kirk: "On board what? And how do you know!?"

Ben: "He’ll see when he arrives!"

Kirk: "Give me one good reason, why I should listen to you two?"

Khan: "I can give you 72. My frozen people. I thought Marcus had killed every single one of them; I found them, still just cryo-tubed and not dead as Marcus had been cruel enough to make me believe. They are in the torpedoes, that I invented. I put them there to get them out of Marcus’s hands. Go and have a look. Maybe you should let me out of this cell. Ben can stay back as hostage!"

Ben looked up – a bit astonished. He really hoped that he knew his character, or else he was screwed.

Khan continued: “I know how to arm and disarm the torpedoes and open them - to show you what is inside”

Ben was left in the cell. Khan was given the handcuffs on again and he and Bones and Spock went to open one of the cryo-tubes. Before Khan was returned to the cell, Kirk turned up to ask Benedict about Khan.

Kirk had contacted Scotty and everything was as Benedict had said.

“He should tell you himself. I’m not sure I can remember everything. It’s two years ago, I played that role”

"You are an actor from 2015?"

Ben could see that Kirk held a Padd.

"Well, actually I was born in 1976 but my last memories are from 2015"

"Your full name?"

“Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch”

Kirk looked up: “Seriously!? Roles?”

Ben: ”Sherlock Holmes, Tietjens, Khan, Stephen Hawking, Assange, The dragon Smaug, Frankenstein on stage, Hamlet on stage.....are you sure they are going to be in your reality too? If you don’t believe me, then ask me to perform."

Kirk: "I can find “Sherlock Holmes” but he was played by Robert Downey Junior, and that is not you! If you are such a good actor and you know me as a colleague from your movie, then make me!"

And Ben made him, Spock, Bones and Scotty.....voices, gestures and everything.

Kirk: "Hm..I’m starting to believe you - if that is not an augment-ability to play other persons?"

Ben: "Not a part of the role. But honestly, I wouldn’t know"

Khan returned, still in his cuffs - together with Spock and a lot of red-shirts armed with phasers. Bones turned up a bit later.

“Surely captain...do you still find these necessary?” Khan lifted his cuffed hands.

“When you are out of the cell, then yes!”

“Then I’ll have to accept them. Are you putting me into the cell again or can Ben come out? I have a lot more to explain, I think”

Bones: “If Ben is out of the cell, he must be cuffed too. His blood is the same as Khans!”

Ben is astonished: “I am an augment too?! But I had a headache, my eyes were blinded by the bright light, my whole body ached!"

Bones: "And how do you feel now?!"

Ben: “Actually fine....no pain.....strange! I feel just like being myself. Not stronger...and certainly not smarter!”

He was ordered: “Both arms through the hole” and he was given handcuffs on too.

They sat down in the middle of the area besides the cells.

Kirk: “Explain. Why would Admiral Marcus and others violate every regulation in the Star-fleet and use a 300 year old frozen man?" He was looking at Ben.

Ben: “Let Khan explain”

Khan: "I am based on human genes – but with extra material. I am an “augment” - designed to be a warrior: agile, five times as strong and more than twice as intelligent as a normal human – IQ around 280. When you see five or six possibilities, I see 15. I’m not bragging, just describing. I am resistant to sickness and with enhanced senses. I can apparently see a wider spectrum of light and hear beyond and above your hearing abilities. Heart muscles twice as strong and lung efficiency 50% better. My blood contains platelets and nano-robots capable of regenerating from any disease or toxin, and to some extend: injuries. We also have twice the average lifespan. (if we are not frozen and thawed too often). The reason that Marcus used me is because I’m better"

Kirk: "At what?"

Khan (with a quick glance at Ben): "Almost everything. Alexander Marcus and others thought they needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a time, that was too civilized and for that, he needed a warrior's mind - my mind - to design weapons and warships. Not only my intellect, but my savagery! Within about year of being awakened, I was capable of designing entire advanced systems of mass-destruction, including the USS Vengeance, its advanced beam and missile weaponry, a propulsion system that enables to catch up another ship while in warp, and torpedoes capable of eradicating large portions of a planet. I was able to do this, despite being armed with outdated three hundred-year-old technical knowledge before being put in stasis. My knowledge was from the 20th century but my abilities to learn all of the latest technologies were intact – that is maybe why I scare you!"

He continued: "I thought Marcus had found and killed everyone of my frozen crew in the torpedoes as I fled after he continued his torture on me. I won’t go into detail, but if Bones make a body scan on me, it should be visible even now. They used me as a lab-rat! Therefore I reacted by blowing up the secret facilities in London. Both to divulge them and to kill some of the people, who had tortured me and killed my crew. I tried to make damage control - getting civilians out of harm’s way and choose a time, where not so many ordinary people were at work at the facilities. The blast was big enough to ruin the facilities. But I only killed 32 people and wounded fewer than 50 – no one fatal. The attack at the Daystrom meeting was mainly to get to the leading officers who had been a part of Admiral Marcus’s plan and of course Marcus. I had you, Kirk, under aim, but I didn’t shoot you. And I managed to save nearly you all on Q’ono’S. I had my secret base there. You - Commander Spock – you made a mind meld with Pike before he died...Didn’t you feel his regret?”

Spock was shocked: "How do you know?!"

Khan just pointed at Ben and continued: “Don’t think you are safe at warp. It’ll only be a matter of time before Marcus show up to find out why you haven’t killed me, haven’t fired those torpedoes, why you haven’t started his war? You’ll have to repair the damaged warp-core, very soon!"

Kirk: "We can’t!"

Khan and Ben: "Why not?"

Kirk: "Chekov reports that there are no intact protections suits. They are all destroyed"

Ben: “If Bones tell me that I’m an augment too. Then I should be able to survive going into that core and repair it, even in a defect suit!”

They all turned their faces at him..

Ben continued:“I mean…I don’t belong here. This is not my world. I don’t have any family here - any obligations. If I am an augment, then I would have a possibility to survive. And if I don’t….” He just shrugs his shoulders.

Khan: “Marcus has plans about killing everybody in this ship and to get me back. Either for his own pleasure (Khan shivered and closed his eyes) or for “science” So I better hide somewhere “beam-safe” in this ship. Ben told me that it would be the “sick-bay”

Bones: "How the hell would he know? Oh never mind..."

Ben: "By the way –Carol Marcus – his daughter, better hide in the sick-bay as well. Marcus would try to beam her away from this ship before he destroys it"

He turned and asked Bones: "How can you be so sure that I’m an augment too? I don’t feel different?"

Khan looked at Ben with a smile: “Try to get out of the cuffs!”

Spock whispered to Kirk: "They are Klingon-cuffs. I can’t get out of them. Neither can they!"

Ben flexed his muscles and the cuffs cracked: “What the hell?... ",he said: ”Are you sure these are real and not just props?”

Ben looked around and all the red-shirts had their hands on their phasers.

Ben held his hands up in the air: “Please...don’t shoot....I...."

Khan cracked his own cuffs too: “Ben must hurry to the warp-core-facilities and I to the sick-bay. If it in any way could make you to feel better about me and my intentions, you -  Commander Spock -  are free to make a mind meld on me. I can’t hide anything about my intentions, if you do so”

“Right now...right here?” Spock asked a bit astonished. Khan had turned out to be very different as he had expected.

Khan shook his head: ”Sick Bay would be much better and if it makes you more comfortable around me and Ben, then have your phasers ready. We have no intention to harm you!"

Khan was hurried to the sickbay together with Bones and Spock and Ben to the warp core facilities.

Kirk went with Ben, and he asked Chekov to help him, then he went to the bridge to wait for Marcus.

First Khan’s POV:

He sat down on the couch in one of the examination rooms.

Bones looked at him: "Who the hell are you actually?"

Khan: "You could call me a remnant of a time long past. As I told you: genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan your Star-fleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship - Botany Bay - was found adrift. I alone was revived and forced to work for Admiral Marcus."

He looked at Spock: "I’m ready whenever you are. I’ll try not to fight you. But it is the first time I allow anyone in to my mind. And you know - it’s like sex for the first time - so be gentle, please!”

He smiled a bit:“There are...hm....places...in my mind where you should not look. It’ll be very bad memories - no need to look there!"

Spock: "I’ll try to be gentle and the comparison to sex...hm. It is something we Vulcans share with our partners too. It is not easy for me either!"

Khan looked at him: “That makes two of us”

Spock sat down next to Khan on the couch, reaching his hands towards Khan's head, holding Khan’s head between his hands. Khan involuntarily reached out and gripped Spock’s wrists: “Oh I’m sorry” he said and let his grip go.

“It’s OK. Lower your shields...”

Khan closed his eyes, he hoped so much that Ben had been right, that he could trust these men. He could feel Spock in his mind. He was grinding his teeth not to shield Spock out - to protect himself...

Spock yelled and let go of Khan’s head: “You pushed me out!”

Khan put his head in his hands: “It’s so difficult. I’m so ashamed!"

"Of what?"

"Of what happened to me. What I allowed happening to me!" He raised his head: "I’m a warrior - trained to be superior - trained to fight. I was a god dammed admiral when we fought the Buzzers. But what I let them do to me in London in order to prevent others from being thawed. I’m so ashamed. I was not only flogged..."

Bones had heard and said: "I can assure you that you have no reason to feel ashamed. You have done nothing wrong. The rest of you...out!

The red-shirts: "But the captain.. "

Bones: "It’s my sickbay...out!"

And they went..

Bones continued: "You were abused? I’ve heard rumors about Admiral Marcus..."

Khan looked up: “They were not just rumors...”

Bones: “For how long?”

Khan: “A month I think....it’s a bit blurred.”

He closed his eyes: "I’m ready again; I’ll try my best not to fight you, Commander Spock. Ben has told me how important it is. Just keep the most as a secret between the two of us, OK?"

Spock reached out again...The minutes ticked away.

Spock had tears in his eyes as he let go: “On behalf of the human race I offer my deepest apology...”

Khan smiled at him: “It’s half an apology, then?

Spock:”?”

Khan: “You are only half human, I believe?”

Spock smiled back. The ship jolted...and alarms vent on.

“What was that?”

Khan: "The Vengeance attacking us. I really hope Scotty is on board. I’ll better be prepared to space-jump with Kirk. We’ll have to get to the bridge of the Vengeance. I'll have to kill Marcus!"

Spock and Bones: "What?"

Khan explained:“He is the head of the whole conspiracy and without him it’ll fall apart. He trusts no one - he has no “crown prince” to follow if he dies"

He turned to Spock: "Do you trust me now, even in spite of what your older self might say about Khan Noonien Singh? I know you have thought about contacting him, asking about me. That was what made things go terrible wrong in Ben's movie"

Spock: "I’ve seen your mind and I trust you.. (and he whispered to himself...”and I can only admire you”)

Kirk came bursting in: “Can we trust Khan?”

Spock: "Totally....are you going to space jump with him now? Shouldn’t it be me?"

Kirk: “How the hell do you know?...oh Ben of course. How is he doing?.."

 

 

Now Benedict’s POV:

Chekov helped him in the defect suit:”It might ztill protect you just a little bit”

Ben: “Thank you, Chekov, I just hope that I really am an augment and don’t immediately die, as I set my foot in that chamber"

He went in. Knew from the film, what he had to do. I wasn’t that difficult to climb the machinery, but he could feel the radiation. He was tired. It seemed like forever before he could start to push the core back. He could see the reason why it had malfunctioned. Two bolts were loosened. He was about to loosen them to get the core in to place as the ship jolted. Dammed - Marcus had already attacked. He had better hurry up a bit. He hoped that Spock had made his mind meld on Khan and that Kirk and Spock wouldn’t betray Khan. Ben had done what he could do. He managed to get the core into place, but the light threw him away. He had to tighten the bolts again, so he climbed back. He could feel the radiation bursting through him. Captain Kirk hadn’t managed to do this last part. His eyesight narrowed. It was getting darker on the rim. He managed to climb back to the door, out through it and seal it, so the radiation would stay away from the rest of the ship.

Spock was there on the other side of the glass wall. His hand against Ben’s hand..

Ben whispered: "It’s not at all like in the movie. This scene with you - and Kirk dying in here -  is later in the movie. You have warped with a defect warp core and are now close to Earth. Khan and Kirk have space jumped. You all have betrayed him, he had killed Marcus, threatened to kill you all to get his crew back. You have given him only the armed torpedoes. They have destroyed the Vengeance. Both ships are falling against Earth.....

Spock: "Shhh...You are using your energy"

Ben: "I want to tell you....so you don’t make the same mistakes. Kirk manages to restore the warp core so the Enterprise stops falling, but the Vengeance is so destroyed that it almost can’t fly. Khan - thinking that his crew are all dead - orders the ship to crash in to the headquarters of the Star-fleet. He survives the crash to his own surprise and you run him down, wanting to kill him, because you held him responsible for the death of Kirk. The only reason why you do not kill him, is because his blood can save the asphyxiated Kirk. You put Khan back into cryostasis - wounded and all - in technology that is 300 years old and might fail every second. It wasn’t fair....."

Spock: "It is not going to be like that. I’ve made a mind meld with him. It was horrifying, but the real villain is now dead. Khan killed him. We didn’t betray Khan. There are going to be a trial  back on Earth and the accused is not Khan. Hold on just a little longer and we’ll get you out!"

Ben: "So much a much better ending. I loved my character. They were so unfair to him. He deserved so much better...."

The darkness was narrowing in on him.

Ben whispered: "So much better!"...... and his hand fell down.

His last thought: "So much for being an augment. I'm dying..."

 

He woke up with the sun in his face. He was lying in his own bed. Almost naked. Only a pair of black pants on. Just with the duvet over him. Sophie came in......

”Did you go out for a drink afterwards yesterday? I would have liked to know! I didn’t hear you come back into bed so I’m a bit pissed off on you Mr Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch!"

He turned around: "I had the weirdest dream....I thought I crashed with my bike!"

Sophie: "Your bike is fine...it is standing in the middle of the driveway! Have you been drinking and driving?!"

Ben reached out and dragged Sophie down on the bed: "Listen to me. I don’t know what happened and I can assure you that I haven’t been drinking. Do you really think that I would be so inconsiderate to drink and drive at the same time?"

"No..but..", she kissed him and let her hands glide down over his chest.....and sat up shocked: "Ben...your chest?!"

He tossed the duvet away: “Is something wrong?!" He imagined injuries? Blood? And then he looked down. Nothing was to be seen?

“What is wrong?

Sophie laughed but there were worries in her eyes: “Where have you been this night...in a secret time-Tardis? Training for months, bulging up muscles?

He stood up. Went to the mirror on the wall. On the floor were his clothes, his Khan clothes: black boots, gray trousers, black blouse.

He showed them to Sophie: “Look!”

Sophie stood behind him...her arms around his chest: “You look like your role in STID. Like Khan. You would never fit into your Sherlock clothes now! Your hair is shorter too. What happened?”

Benedict turned around and kissed her: "I just think I might have cheated the grim reaper for the 5th. time. Getting a second chance or a 5th!"

He sat down on the bed and explained what had happened. That he had been his role, together with Khan and that he had changed the movie or the reality in the other universe.

"Just a minute" said Sophie and ran downstairs.

She came up a bit later with the DVD:”It doesn’t look different to me” she said and gave it to Benedict.

He took it and read on the backside and then he smiled: "Oh no it hasn’t changed a bit. Khan was still betrayed and frozen again"

“Most important is that you are here with me” Sophie said and right there their son started to cry and Sophie went to pick him up.

“Very important!”, Benedict said to himself, ”And my motor-bike is for sale right now! How I explain my muscles and haircut - that is another story - extensions and new suits for Sherlock? Oh...my...they are never going to believe me.....”


End file.
